Sleep
by AutumnBreeze25
Summary: ...On the other hand, I was drowsy, comfortably warm, and Danny was basically using me as a human teddy bear. I have to admit, it was nice being curled up in his arms like this. :A semirandom DxSish oneshot:


_Please don't yell at me if the characters are OOC. This is my first attempt at the DP characters. -sweatdrop- _

_Um, the POV in this switches around a bit. Sam's parts are always in first person, but I didn't trust myself enough with Danny or Tucker to do them in first person. Their parts are in third person. _

_DISCLAIMER: The DP characters are not mine. However, Phantasma is. :D_

--Sleep--

"_Danny_!" I screamed. "On your right!"

"Augh!"

My warning came a fraction of a second too late. Phantasma was able to get in another blow before Danny noticed her presence. I ran back over to the large oak tree where Tucker was standing, looking at something on his PDA.

"Got anything yet?" I asked him urgently.

"By definition a 'phantasm' is a nightmare or hallucination." Tucker glanced over at the ghost."She doesn't _look _like a nightmare."

Phantasma had pale blue skin, long black hair, glowing pink eyes, and a mouth tucked in to a pouty frown. I guess she would be considered pretty for a ghost. The only thing that struck me as unusual about her was that she seemed to have thin scars all over her arms, neck, and part of her face.

Danny had been fighting her for nearly ten minutes already, and it was pretty apparent that he wasn't getting very far.

"Tucker, _focus_. Did you find anything that could actually _help _Danny?"

"Oh, yeah, that. . .It says here that Phantasma was born Hope Jones. She was abused by her father growing up, and then by her husband when she was married. After she died, she vowed to take revenge on men by causing them to suffer their worst nightmares."

". . .So she can't harm females?" If there was no risk of me being hurt by Phantasma, Danny would let me help without much of a debate

"I guess not."

"Alright then." I grabbed and ectoplasmic gun out of Danny's backpack. "I'll go and help. You keep looking up information."

"Right."

* * *

"Thank goodness," I muttered under my breath. Danny had just successfully captured Phantasma in the thermos. As it turned out, though Phantasma couldn't make me live out my worst nightmares, she could still get me with ectoblasts. I had spent the last twenty minutes running and dodging and trying to hit her in return. 

"Ok," Danny began. "Let's--"

"**I am the Box Ghost!**" came an all too familiar cry. Tucker, Danny, and I groaned. The Box Ghost has always had the most annoying habit of showing up at bad times. "**Beware!**" he shrieked before flying off.

"I'll take care of him, dude," Tucker offered, grabbing an extra Fenton Thermos from Danny's backpack. "You and Sam head back to your house and drop Phantasma in the Ghost Zone. I'll catch up."

"Sounds like a plan," Danny agreed, the relief obvious in his voice. He grabbed me around my waist and flew off in the direction of his house.

Yawning, I murmured, "God, I'm exhausted." As soon as the words left my lips, I regretted them. Danny, who gave me a sympathetic smile, was _much_ worse then I was. His bright green eyes were bloodshot, and the dark circles under his eyes made him look even paler then normal. "Sorry," I whispered.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged.

When we were in the Fenton's living room, Danny set me down. "I'll go and put Phantasma in the Ghost Zone and then take you home alright?"

I touched his arm where it was bleeding slightly. "How about I get you cleaned up first?"

"Deal," Danny smiled weakly before flying off to the basement.

The Fenton's First Aid Kit was under the kitchen sink. It was too large for one person to carry, so I grabbed the supplies I needed and went back to sit on the couch.

Yawning again, I laid down. _"So tired. . .I'll just rest my eyes for a moment. . ."_ I thought optimistically before drifting off to sleep . . .

* * *

Danny lazily float over to the Portal. "_These late nights are going to be the death of me_," he thought with a yawn. "_At least with Jazz off at college, and mom and dad away for the weekend, I don't have to worry about waking anyone up_. 

"_Okay, I've still got to drop Sam off at her house, and make sure she's alright. . .she took a nasty hit that one time after all. God, I still need to thank her for her help! . . .Then I have to find Tucker and make sure he caught the Box Ghost. . ."_ Danny sighed inwardly. It seemed that his long night had just begun.

With Phantasma safely back in the Ghost Zone, Danny went back upstairs. "Sam?" he called wearily. "Sam!" It took him a minute (and a second of near panic) before he realized Sam was fast asleep on the couch.

"I can just carry you home, I guess. But first. . ." Danny carefully pried the bandages and the antibacterial ointment from Sam's hands.

Danny sat on the edge of the couch near Sam's feet. There was a bright flash of light and Phantom was Fenton once more. Danny froze when Sam yawned and shifted in her sleep, worried that he'd woken her up. But as soon she settled back down, he set to work cleaning up the cut on his arm.

It was slow work, but Danny was finally able to wrap the bandage securely around his arm. "_Now_," Danny stood up. "_To get Sam home. I don't think her parent's will appreciate me making her miss curfew. Again._"

Yawning widely once more, Danny's hand froze only a few centimeters over Sam's shoulder. "_But_," he pointed out to himself. "_If I try to fly while I'm this tired, I could crash into something and hurt Sam. Tucker can take her home. I'll just rest until he gets here. . ._"

Without giving it a second though, Danny climbed onto the couch next to Sam. "_She won't mind. I hope._"

* * *

I abruptly woke up by someone's warm breath on my neck. "Danny?" I asked groggily. A soft snore was the only answer I got. 

I lay there for a moment, debating. On the one hand, I would probably get grounded for life if I stayed the night at Danny's without any supervision. And the fact that Danny was already on thin ice with my parents would make the entire matter worse. Not to mention we'd never hear the end of this from Tucker.

. . .On the _other_ hand, I was drowsy, comfortably warm, and Danny was basically using me as a human teddy bear. I have to admit, it was nice being curled up in his arms like this.

My sleepy side won over, and I snuggled closer to Danny. I gently kissed his forehead before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Tucker was quite happy. He had been able to catch the Box Ghost without any any trouble. . .not that that was anything major. Still. . .he was quite happy nonetheless. 

"Danny? Sam?" Tucker called. When no one answered, he grumbled, "Sure, just _leave_ me. I won't care." Tuck grabbed a granola bar out of one of the cabinets in the kitchen before heading down to the lab.

He came back upstairs a few minutes later, singing a song happily. Tucker headed towards the front of the house, eating the rest of his granola bar on the way.

A faint noise from the living room averted Tucker's attention. He peaked around the corner to make sure that it wasn't a ghost.

What he saw made him gag on the food he was chewing on. His two best friends were sound asleep on the couch, entwined in each others arms. Gagging and laughing at the same time, Tucker ran to get a camera.

He was never going to let them hear the end of _this_.

--End--

_Fair, Bad, So Terrible that I should NEVER Write DP again? Okay, don't tell me if it's the last one. . ._

_Review please:D_

_-Anne-_


End file.
